Alone
by watching every sunset
Summary: "You're a good kid; a really sweet guy and someday, a girl will definitely be lucky to have you but kid... I'm not a cradle snatcher." SilverRouge


**Before anyone says anything yes, I do realise that I have lost half of the reviewers I had reading this. I got the idea from something Nexus once told me and... It had to be written. All characters belong to SEGA. Enjoy XD.**

* * *

He sighed, sorrowfully staring out over the sea, the waves glistening navy in the moonlight. The soft, silky sand was dyed a light golden in the silver of the moonlight.

If only... there was one person he would have given anything to share the breathtaking sight with.

His best friend, Blaze the Cat had been cruelly taken from him. She had been his only comfort, only solace and she was gone.

Silver looked downwards at his hand. He fisted a clump of sand, watching it trickle slowly from his fingers. Nothing lasts for ever...

Rouge the Bat was walking slowly over the pier that ran its way around the beach, deliberating whether to go to that newly-opened jewel shop or pay Angel Island a sneaky visit. Or just to go home and sleep. At that moment the latter was winning.

Which was when she heard the sigh. To anybody else, it would have been inaudible but with her hypersensitive ears it was clear as day. Full of sorrow, it sounded like it should have belonged to Shadow, although the voice was much higher pitched, much less mature.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, she changed direction and walked forwards; it was early morning, before dawn and it was rare that any other inhabitant was awake at such a time. Besides, they might have something interesting.

The first thing she did notice, however, was the glowing purple emerald that sat by the person's hand. Smiling, she looked upwards to see what such person had the emerald in their possession. The ivory bat was quite surprised to see Silver the Hedgehog sitting upon the sands.

Silver didn't hear the being approach so jumped at the voice directed at him.

"Hey, Silver Boy."

He recognized the silky voice although not instantly; it was someone he had been with a few times, although not regularly. Searching his brain for the face, he turned to glance up at whoever was speaking to him.

Rouge the Bat, Shadow's accomplice.

Knowing now that he would not be attacked, he turned back to the scenery, expecting her to leave quickly. Most people did.

"Hi Rouge."

She looked at him, confusion gathering in her expression. Not that she knew the young hedgehog all that well, but she knew him well enough to know that he was not normally depressed like this.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Rouge rolled her eyes; he was still young enough to actually think that _worked_. Sighing, she took a seat next to the youngest hedgehog. It looked like she'd have to do a little digging if she wanted that emerald.

"Really? Because you look like the Shadow who stole Christmas at the moment."

"No, really. It's nothing you should concern yourself with... It's just..."

She smirked to herself; she had it out of him almost instantly.

"Since Blaze has gone, it's like a part of me is missing. Everybody else has someone to go to, but look at me. I'm not strong. I'm not smart. I'm not fast. I'm just that creepy kid with powers that nobody likes."

He said it all in one breathe, huffing at the end.

Something fluttered inside of her; she actually felt _sorry _for the guy. Out of the whole of their little 'Love 'n hugs' gang, he was the one she might actually call... A friend. She hadn't met him all that often but... Big Blue was fun to flirt with but his 'Can do' attitude was starting to try on her last nerve. Pinky was just... The two never had quite seen eye to eye but she couldn't _imagine _why. That cute little foxboy was a good kid but... That was it. He was a kid. Same with that little girl. And she wasn't even going to _start _on Knucklehead.

"Look" she began, cursing herself for not just taking the damned emerald and running "You've got to stop beating yourself up. She's gone and there's nothing you can do. Who said you were creepy? A handsome little guy like you?" she smirked at him before continuing.

"Who cares if you're not the strongest guy around; all the strong guys are meatheads anyway. Trust me."

She leaned back on her hands, feeling good about what she'd just said. Well that was her good deed done for the year; she could continue stealing now with a _completely _clear conscious.

Something inside of him clicked. This was the first time any girl had ever shown any kind of interest in him. She'd... She'd called him handsome. And... She was actually attractive.

What was he supposed to do now?

What happened next took the bat completely by surprise. One minute, she was carelessly sitting back, watching the waves. The next...

He had leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes flashed open. What did the kid think he was doing? She knew she had to pull away before she gave him the _completely_ wrong idea but... She stayed still, letting his lips move on hers.

After a couple of seconds he pulled away. Rouge blinked in confusion.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

Silver blushed a shocking shade of scarlet. Embarrassment washed over him before he quickly stood, letting his powers float him above the beach.

_Idiot! What the hell made you think __**she'd **__want __**you**__?_

Rouge sighed; she had to stop the kid before he did something stupid. Unfurling her wings, she flew upwards, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down to the sand.

The young hedgehog blushed, looking down at his feet.

Great, now she'd knocked the kid's confidence. She _so _didn't need this.

"Listen kid-"

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, staring down at his chest.

Rouge couldn't help but smile a little.

"Listen kid. You're good kid; a really sweet guy and someday, a girl will definitely be lucky to have you but... Kid, I'm not a cradle snatcher."

His head snapped up; he just thought she'd call him a weirdo or slap him or something.

He placed one hand behind his head, nervously laughing and scratching his quills.

"Th-thanks Rouge. I- thanks."

"Anytime kid. Better get off; you don't know who could be lurking around at this hour."

She threw him a wink, causing him to blush again as he slowly grabbed the Chaos Emerald and began to fly through black night sky, waving behind.

Rouge watched the sky some time after the blue glow had disappeared. Looking down, she realised that the emerald was gone. No matter; she knew exactly where to find another six.

Slowly turning, she smiled once more into the night sky. No matter what the age difference, that had been the best kiss she had ever received...

**

* * *

**

I know that half of you won't be reading this. The other half will be saying "WHERE'S MY KNOUGE GONE?" or "WHERE'S MY SILVAZE GONE?". I still adore both couples, don't worry, but I wanted to write something different... *hides in flame-proof closet*

**Don't eat me...**

**Until next time my friends...**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
